


As a Bird

by writertitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writertitan/pseuds/writertitan
Summary: Your feelings for Eren feel so confined. Then again, so are his for you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Kudos: 65





	As a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet that popped into my head today, since i'm feeling fluffffyyyy

In the bright afternoon sun, every bit of Eren is exposed. The tiniest crease between his brows is plain as the day that stretches beyond you, the buckles of his harness glint magnificently, the corners of his mouth are ever so slightly drawn downwards into a concentrated frown. He’s never been this quiet before, so you decide to tease him about. 

“What’s the matter? Brain finally decide to give up on you?” you giggle, but your words are laced with some concern. You’d known Eren for almost a year now; he was always one to speak his mind. The fact that he’s _not_ saying anything is simply terrifying. “Hello? Earth to Eren.” 

Finally, he blinks and his expression goes back to being neutral, then turns up into a happy smile as he turns to look at you. “Sorry...I was just thinking about something.” 

“I didn’t know you could form cohesive thoughts,” you smirk, which earns you a soft nudge of his elbow into your side. You snicker anyway, gently pushing him away from you again and turning your face away from him. Both of you are sitting down on a patch of grass side by side, enjoying a rare day of leisure. Everyone’s off doing something, whether it’s errands, goofing off, sleeping, or just relaxing, like you and Eren. It’s nice to have a day after such intense training, you can’t help but think to yourself. You’re basking in the thought of that, and also basking in the sun, your face lifted towards the sky as you absorb the heat. 

That’s when you feel eyes on you. One eye cracking open, you turn your head slightly to see a blushing Eren, but he doesn’t look away when you catch his gaze. 

“Seriously, what’s up with you today?” you ask, this time fully frowning. “Are you mad at me or something?”

“No,” he says too quickly, eyes panicky, and then he sighs and drops his head. “It’s nothing.” 

You scoff but don’t pry, dramatically falling back to lay flat on you back as you view the open sky. From your point of view, you can’t see the walls. It feels like you’re free. The sky goes on and on forever and there’s nothing confining you. 

“What do you think is the most freeing thing in the world?” you suddenly ask, eyes never leaving the puffs of clouds slowly passing by and shifting forms.   
“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“I dunno. I mean...what makes you feel confined? Besides these stupid walls? What do you think would make you feel free as a bird if you did it right now?” 

Maybe you’re not making any sense. In truth, you _are_ sort of rambling. Because, at this moment, you’re thinking of the very thing that would make _you_ feel free as a bird: finally telling Eren how you feel about him. 

Your feelings grew stronger every day. The constant teasing, the time spent together, the bonding over your long days and harrowing expeditions...you’d grown so close to him in just less than a year. And the way he looked at you...no one had ever looked at you like that. Eren wears his heart on his sleeve, that’s for sure, and you feel certain that he also has a soft spot for you, but there’s no telling if he feels the same way. Your heart feels confined to the cage of your ribs. All it wants, all you want, is to break free and be offered to the only boy you’ve ever felt this way about. 

And you’re so lost in your thoughts that you don’t realize Eren is still silent, that little crease between his brows back again. 

“Dumb question,” you whisper. “Forget that I asked.” 

You close your eyes again, sighing deeply and letting your slight embarrassment wash off of you with the light of the sun. You bring your arms up to rest behind your head, taking a big breath and playing with your hair idly. You feel a little drowsy, a cat nap suddenly sounding so enticing, and you move so your arms are back at your sides and you can stretch and get comfortable, but the feeling washes away like your embarrassment does when you hear Eren shift next to you. He’s also moving to lay down, you realize, but you don’t open your eyes. It isn’t until he hums quietly that you finally look at him, noticing his position with a small smile. It’s identical to yours, eyes closed and arms at his sides with palms facing up. Your hands are playing with the grass now, plucking at the blades, and you drop a small pile of plucked grass into the open palm closest to you but he doesn’t look at you, doesn’t open his eyes. Your gaze is directed back to his hand when you see it slowly moving towards you, the slowness almost imperceptible, but you see that his fingers are crawling towards your own. You don’t move your hand. For a moment, your gaze flickers back to his face and now you see that his eyes aren’t all the way closed, just heavily lidded. He’s also looking at your hands, a blush apparent on his face, pink and rosy against tanned cheeks. 

Your breath hitches when his fingers interlock with yours and then your own cheeks are hot, eyes wide as you feel him squeeze your hand. 

“You make me feel free,” he finally whispers, eyes catching yours. Time stops, you swear it stops. You can’t move. All of your strength is now in your hand, it takes all of your strength to squeeze his hand back. It takes all of your courage to maintain eye contact. 

“Eren…” you whisper back, biting at your lower lip. 

Then, in a flash, he’s suddenly scooted over to press up against you, hands still interlocked between your bodies. His thumb strokes the back of your hand so gently, his eyes still never leaving yours. You don’t even realize your leaning in until his breath is against your lips, and you don’t think twice as you close the distance and kiss him. You’re too soft and he’s too forward, his passionate side getting the better of him. But you throw caution to the wind as well and return his eagerness, lips moving against each other earnestly. 

Your free hand is in Eren’s messy hair, pulling him closer, needing him closer, but then he pulls back too soon, both of you breathless. 

It takes a minute for both of you to catch your breath, but when Eren does, he’s already talking, back to the Eren you know all so well. 

“That’s what I’ve been thinking about all day,” he admits, the blush springing back to add color to his cheeks. “I promised myself I’d tell you today.” 

“I see,” is all you can bring yourself today. 

Eren bites his lip this time, eyebrows knitting together, clearly reluctant to ask, “Do _I_ make you feel this way?” 

You can’t help but smile, because it’s just like Eren to doubt himself, and you’re already leaning in for your next kiss with him as you tell him the honest truth. 

“Yeah, you make me feel this way too. Free as a bird.”


End file.
